Definición de locura
by White Necklace
Summary: La guerra nunca cambia, ¿era quizás alguna clase de castigo divino? [500 palabras/capítulo]
1. Endebles humanos

_"Los vientos cambian, las estaciones cambian, ¿pero la guerra? La guerra nunca cambia"_

Ecos de risas se escuchaban entre las ruinosas calles de aquella ciudad en contraste a los gritos de horror de los refugiados. Infinidad de balas surcaban aquellos callejones en pos de acabar con el enemigo, con aquel Destructor que gozaba segando las almas de los pobres inocentes: padres de familia, amas de casa, e incluso niños, no existía piedad alguna. ¿Había manera de evitar aquellos sucesos? De ser así desconocían el cómo. ¿Por qué les ocurría a ellos? ¿Era quizás alguna clase de castigo divino? ¿Por qué una generación debía sufrir los actos de sus precursores? Todas aquellas preguntas se perderían en las mareas de los tiempos sin una respuesta si no lograban detener a la bestia.

De entre la multitud se alzó una mujer con su arma al hombro, un mortal bazoka sacado de las peores pesadillas de los guerrilleros, martirio para sus víctimas, pero no para aquella. No, él era un ser superior, esas armas mundanas apenas conseguirían inmutarle y, lo que era peor, sólo podían servir para causar más estragos entre los terrícolas. Black, el Destructor, ladeó la cabeza esquivando el misil lanzando por aquel arma con una sonrisa ladina. Una gran explosión tuvo lugar en la zona de impacto, destruyendo un par de coches y unas pequeñas ruinas tras ellos, incendiándolo todo. La sensación de depredador contra presa se acrecentó tras haber invocado a las llamas detrás de él con aquel disparo, oscureciendo su cara por las sombras del fuego a sus espaldas. Mai, la mujer del bazoka, frunció el ceño y gruñó mostrando los dientes para después ordenar el siguiente ataque sobre el objetivo. Cientos de balas más, algunas granadas e inocentes corriendo volvieron a invadir el panorama. Mismo éxito que antes.

Esta vez fue el enemigo quien tomó la iniciativa. Surcando el espacio entre las balas cual barco pirata evadiendo a la marina se abrió paso hasta detenerse enfrente de la susodicha. Mai echó un par de pasos hacia atrás, tropezando y desenfundando la escopeta guardada a sus espaldas. No dudó, simplemente disparó a aquel monstruo por el bien de la humanidad. Nada.

La bala había acertado sin alguna duda, sin embargo no había conseguido hacerle ningún rasguño. Black esbozó una sonrisa cerrando los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué esperanzas de cambio trae repetir una acción una y otra vez para conseguir el mismo resultado? Pura locura...

Pero ella tenía que intentarlo, prefería eso a rendirse, a abandonar a su gente. La bestia extendió el brazo concentrando su energía, dispuesta a acabar con la vida de la humana definitivamente, pero entonces una ráfaga le impactó en el brazo.

—¡Trunks!

Quedaba un haz de esperanza en sus ojos, confiaba en el chico de cabellos del color del cielo ciegamente; y aunque no fuese así, era su única esperanza.

—Hmm... otro loco... Compartiréis el mismo destino, humanos. —Y, casi como si de un rocambolesco juego se tratase, se reinició la lucha.


	2. Nace un nuevo mundo

Los cabellos de aquel salvador se tornaron del mismo dorado que el futuro que pretendía augurar su llegada. Se lanzó a por aquella copia del acérrimo enemigo de su padre, ejecutando diversos tajos con su espada en distintas direcciones, todos ellos esquivados con socarronería y los ojos cerrados, como si su contrario estuviese jugando con un niño. La ira del uno crecía a la par con el ego del otro, ambos se intercambiaban miradas desafiantes y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a perder.

—No estás avanzando, saiyan. Es normal, tu poder no es comparable al poder de los dioses. —¿Y qué si así era? ¿Qué otra opción había si no? ¿Rendirse? Ya no se trataba sólo de la esperanza de sobrevivir, ni de la vida de los demás, incluso su propio orgullo guerrero le gritaba que siguiese adelante hasta que aquel ser exhalase su último aliento. Golpeó y golpeó hasta que el filo impactó en el cuello de Black, esta vez ya lo tenía, o quizás...

—Una simple espada no podrá acabar conmigo, por mucho poder con la que la blandas. Contrariamente... —Cogió al vuelo el fragmento que se había roto y de una rápida patada ganó distancia con su contrincante. Éste atravesó algunos edificios para acabar tumbado en el suelo bajo un montón de ruinas de los pisos superiores de uno de ellos, librándose después de los escombros con una enorme liberación de energía a su alrededor. Lo que vio entonces le estremeció: El villano estaba frente a Mai, quien vaciaba su cargador contra aquel hombre sin provocarle un sólo rasguño. Los disparos se vieron interrumpidos por un rojo carmesí en conjunción con un horrendo grito, seguido de una risa masculina. El rostro del salvador era la otra cara de la moneda, envuelto en lágrimas en presenciar la escena, molesto por el calentor y el significado de aquellas minúsculas cascadas. Voló hasta ellos y Black les dejó a solas, elevándose, disfrutando el momento. Con aquel trozo del arma clavado en su vientre, Mai agarró la ropa de Trunks, temblorosa, resignada.

—No dejes... que se salga... con la suya... —musitó como orden final. Cerró los ojos cuando todo se volvió oscuro, ennegreciendo a su vez las esperanzas de Trunks. Ya no veía una salida, su fuerza no se equiparaba a la de Black y ella ya no estaba, ¿cómo ardería sin combustible su llama?

La dejó con cuidado en el suelo, agarrándole una mano, y entonces sintió también el abrazo de la muerte en forma de espada en su espalda. Al bajar la mirada pudo distinguir un rosado haz de luz naciendo desde su estómago, derramando sangre encima de su amada.

—Contrariamente los mortales sois débiles y debéis ser aniquilados. Me hubiese gustado jugar más contigo, pero mi gran plan aguarda. Dejarte vivo como siempre, hasta ahora, sí que hubiese sido una verdadera locura. Contigo acaba tu raza guerrera. —¿Había merecido la pena luchar? ¿Morir entre lágrimas? ¿Regalar falsas esperanzas? Si una vez más todo acababa como siempre... Pura locura.


End file.
